


Why Are They Under a Wall..?

by JoSeeFeen



Series: Jellywalkers Takeover 2 [21]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSeeFeen/pseuds/JoSeeFeen
Summary: WOOOOW SORRY THIS IS LATE HAHAHAHAHAnyways! This is about a WEEK after the last chapter happened!the group of cookies is in fact Dr. Wasabi, Angel, Cherry Blossom, Cream Puff, Roguefort, Chili Pepper, and Roll Cake! The normal crew!!!
Series: Jellywalkers Takeover 2 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030332
Kudos: 8





	Why Are They Under a Wall..?

**Author's Note:**

> WOOOOW SORRY THIS IS LATE HAHAHAHAH  
> Anyways! This is about a WEEK after the last chapter happened!  
> the group of cookies is in fact Dr. Wasabi, Angel, Cherry Blossom, Cream Puff, Roguefort, Chili Pepper, and Roll Cake! The normal crew!!!

Never in my life did I think I'd hear a LIVING cookie in Yogurca during the Jellywalkers Takeover... And never in my life did I WANT to! Yeah, yeah, I had that whole redemption arc thing, I KNOW. But after that the Jellywalkers took over and honestly? I kinda' went back to my roots... I know " Cyborg Cookie! You were once a full cookie, how could you want them dead?!" WELL, I don't WANT them dead. But I wouldn't get mad if they WERE dead... Plus! It would just be Ion Cookies and me~ Heaven on Earthbread!!!

Speaking of Ion Cookie... The little rascal found some cookies! Specifically... A LOT... Too many! We were just walking around Yogurca, it's where we live after all. Mostly because we were supposed to 'examine Jellywalkers behavior.'

" Cyborg Cookie! Ion Cookie detects Cookies under this large slab of = Stone wall." Ion Cookie says and tugs on my arm. I groan and go to the 'wall slab'. It was in fact just a fallen wall.

" Pfft, so cookies are under here? Weak!" I chuckled. Ion tugged on my arm again, I looked down at him, he was staring at me... " I don't wanna' help them!"

" Cookie crushed = Dead Cookies. We must save cookies." He says, looking back down at the wall, I look down with him. UUUUGH.

" OK, fine, help me lift up the wall..." I grumble. We both squat down and grab the bottom of the wall, lifting it up in a second. " This barely weighs anything at all!"

" Cookies found." Ion says. I didn't actually look down at all, and once I do, I see a group of cookies! " Number of Cookies: 6. Number of living Cookies: 6. Number of injured Cookies: 1."

It was a fairly big wall, big enough to fit 6 cookies, and there was! 6 cookies, all breathing! There seemed to be 2 kids, and then an adult with a really puffy and bruised face. I tried my hardest not to laugh. I mean, I still did laugh but it's the effort that counts.

" I'll hold the wall up, pick them up and chuck them to the side." I say, Ion quickly follows my instructions. He's so awesome! The little guy is even stronger than me... Once Ion picked up all the bodies and lay them out on the sidewalk, I could finally get a good look at their faces. " Hey... Is that the crazy lady who has a meth lab?!"

" What is meth." Ion asks.

" To heck if I know! I just heard it somewhere. Probably just a rumor... Why are there so many though? I thought Yogurca was cookie-free! Boo."

" Perhaps these cookies are different. They made it this far into Yogurca. And without any help. It seems." Ion Cookie said, slapping one of the cookies faces. She didn't move an inch! I decide to let go of the wall and go to the pile of cookies, slapping a different one. " What do Cyborg Cookie and Ion Cookie do now?"

" Hmm... Should we take them to the lab? Maybe we could get them all to wake up." I ask, Ion agrees and we pick them up. We each hold three cookies ( Ion said there were 2 but, there looked to be 3. Maybe he needs a quick upgrade?), I take all of the children, Ion picks up all the adults. Which I'm grateful for because they looked HEAVY.

" Hey! What're you doing with those cookies?" A Voice from behind says. Ion and I turn around. It's just a dude (bummer) with weird fire hair. I feel as if I should know who he is... " Those cookies are mine, sorry!"

" Huh? Are they slaves? Who are you anyways?!" I ask.

" Number 1: No they aren't slaves they're just some cookies I'm helping! Number 2: Did you go to Kindergarten?! I'm Fire-Spirit Cookie! The Legendary who controls flames! Ugh." He growls. " I'll be taking them-" He walked over to me, tugging on the arm of one of the cookies I was holding, I jerked them away though and took a step back.

" No! We're taking them home so we can heal them!" I say sternly, gradually starting to activate my jet boots and hover in the air. Fire-Spirit does the same. " You can come, if you want. Plus, if these were your friends why didn't you help them? You _look_ strong enough!"

" I wasn't here! I was flying over Yogurca to see all the infected parts! It's all infected..." Fire-Spirit says. " How're you going to heal them?"

" We have a mini-hospital type thing! Seriously just tag along!" I yell.

" Fine! Geez, what are you things anyways?!" Fire-Spirit says whilst raising his voice. Ugh, that makes my blood boil...

" We aren't THINGS! And you don't DESERVE to know our names! Just follow us, you cretin!" I yell flying higher. Ion follows, so does Fire-Spirit. Though I think I'll call him Fire-Spit. It's funnier, and fits more. We all fly above the city, looking down you can practically SEE the smell of sweet sugary jellies. And it's all just purple dots. I finally spot our home. Ion and I live with another dude, his name is Aloe Cookie. It's just outside of Yogurca, but still considered Yogurca territory! " Down there."

We fly down to the building, it was an unfinished temple until we renovated it, behind it is a beach. How I miss being able to **swim**. And have basic **fun**. ONce we get to the building, I open a hatch at the top of it, it's like one of those basement doors that are in the floor, except once you open the doors there aren't any stairs or a slope. 12 feet down is the floor, each of us fly down one by one, I go first. Then Ion then Fire-Spit.

" Home sweet home." Ion says once reaching the ground.

" You don't have to say that EVERY time we come back." I chuckle. My arms were tired and I dropped the cookies on the ground. As I should have, I ain't getting too tired for some weak strangers. " **ALOE!!! YOU OLD FART WE'RE HO-OME!!!** " I yell, my voice echoes through the dark room. Luckily, the lights are voice activated, and lights flickered on with each echo, revealing a long hallway with white walls, and light teal tiles.

" Jeez, it looks like you LIVE in a hospital..." Fire-Spit scoffs. " You live here???"

" Yeah, and where do you live?!?!" I yell.

" I plead the fifth-" Fire-Spit quickly replies.

Ugh, I have never wanted to punch a cookie in the face more. But I'd be doing him a favor if I used any of my energy on him, so I can't!


End file.
